forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bane
Moved from Bane '(god)' ---- Bane (also known as the Black Hand and the Black Lord), is the god of hatred, fear, and tyranny. Bane is a Lawful Evil Greater Power whose symbol is green rays squeezed forth from a black fist, and whose divine realm is the Black Bastion in the Barrens of Doom and Despair. His Third Edition D&D domains are Evil, Destruction, Hatred, Law, and Tyranny. History Ascension In the indefinite past, Bane was a member of the Dead Three, a triad of mortals sworn to achieve godhood. Bane, Bhaal, and Myrkul forged an unholy pact, agreeing that they would work together to seek ultimate power, or die in the attempt. Over the length and breadth of the Realms they strode, seeking powerful magic and spells and defying death at every turn. No matter what monster they confronted or what spells they braved, the three mortals emerged unscathed at every turn. Eventually the trio destroyed one of the Seven Lost Gods, Borem, of the Lake of Boiling Mud, and they each seized a portion of Borem's divine essence for themselves. The trio then journeyed into the Gray Waste and sought out the Castle of Bone to confront Jergal. After the three approached the god Jergal, threatened him for the godly powers. Jergal, all powerful to the point that he had long ago wished to step down the throne, asked: "who among you shall rule?", which the trio immediately fell to fighting amongst themselves. Jergal proposed that they solve this problem by bowling skulls of his liches. It turned out that Bane bowled the farthest, thus are able to choose his domain. He said: "As winner, I choose to rule for all eternity as the ultimate tyrant. I can induce hatred and strife at my whim, and all will bow down before me while in my kingdom.", thus he claimed the portfolios of Tyranny, Hatred, and Strife, ascended as a greater deity. Rise in power With the rise of Zhentarim network, Bane's church began to gain in power at around 800, his influence spread to Voonlar, Mulmaster, Hillsfar and eventually covered the Realms. His largest temple was the Black Lord's Altar in Mulmaster, following that, the temple complex in Zhentil Keep. 1350 DR, Bane, in an attempt to increase his own power, tries to draw a group of Moonsea cities into the nether regions. The Heroes of Phlan, who vanquished Tyranthraxus a decade earlier, foil the plot and the cities are returned. The Warhammer of Tyr is stolen by Bane. Time of Trouble During the Time of Troubles, however, when he was trapped in his vulnerable avatar form, Bane was slain by the demigod Torm outside of Tantras. For a time, it looked as if the world was rid of the Black Hand, as his portfolio was divided among the newly-ascendant god Cyric and Iyachtu Xvim, Bane's half-demonic son. Bane's priests either converted to one of the two new deities or were killed, and it seemed that all traces of the Dead Three were gone from the Faerûnian Pantheon. Finder's Bane Bane's essence survived by possessing one of his high priests, thereby transforming the priest into a banelich. With the help of his remaining high priestess Walinda, Bane cheated Finder Wyvernspur of half of Finder's Stone, where Finder had stored a large portion of his godly power. With the stone in hand, Bane forced Finder and his priest Joel into cooperation, demanding they escort him to Sigil and fetch the Hand of Bane, an artifact necessary for Bane's resurrection. Since no gods can enter Sigil, Bane arranged it so that Walinda accompanied and helped Finder's party in the finding of the Hand. Finder and the banelich confronted atop Bane's huge dead body in the Astral Plane, where all dead gods lie. Bane's plan failed however, since the banelich banned Walinda from casting the final resurrection ritual, striking her to the ground, thinking a "mere" female was not worthy of such an honor. Finder informed him that the ritual would work only by a mortal, not a banelich. Thus, Bane again gave Walinda the Hand of Bane and commanded her to cast the ritual. Walinda smashed the hand to the ground, shattering it, utterly destroying any chances of ever ressurecting Bane. The banelich was then shortly after destroyed by Joel as he battled Joel's god Finder. Resurrection On Midwinter night, 1372 DR, all former priests of Bane received a vision of Iyachtu Xvim being consumed by a hellish fire, and of the Black Lord rising from the charred husk of his son. Upon his return, Bane claimed the portfolio of fear and hatred, immediately became a greater power. Over the past few months, Bane has been reorganizing his forces and rebuilding his strength. Bane's Servants Bane prefers to keep to the shadows, allowing his servants to carry out his intricate plans. He has no tolerance for failure and seldom thinks twice about submitting even a loyal servant to rigorous tortures to ensure complete obedience to his demanding, regimented doctrine. Relationships Bane is a ruthless, calculating, power-hungry deity ever obsessed with expanding his power. Since the deaths of Bhaal and Myrkul, his only true allies among the gods, he has forged alliances with the less powerful Malar, Loviatar, Mask, and Talona. Bane holds a special enmity toward Torm, Mystra, and Cyric. This last Bane sees as a loathsome usurper, and his entire following is mobilizing for a holy war against the Black Sun. ---- Plagiarism This article is more or less a blatant copy of the text in Faiths & Pantheons. We should just delete this article and begin from scratch – it's not good to have plagiarized text, even in the article history. Fw190a8 16:53, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :It's unfortunate to have to do so, but if that is the case we should delete it ASAP. Johnnyriot999 17:50, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :I've rewritten a basic page to take the plagarized one's place and I want to encourage everyone to add to it because IT IS severely lacking compared to the old one and I've a limited number of source available to me (especially when it comes to deities). I wasn't sure what to do about the Dogma subsection as I'd hate for this article to need to be deleted once again because of that; but I'm also not sure how we can really paraphrase that section. Johnnyriot999 20:01, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::First off, you're a hero for recreating it from scratch! Thanks for that. How important is the dogma section to the article as a whole? The section in the 3e source is just too long to be directly quoted. I'm not convinced the article needs a distinct dogma section because the information contained in it would just be a general overview of the deity's outlook anyway, so that should be summed up in the rest of the article, right? Fw190a8 22:36, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::I agree and wouldn't mind getting started on deleting all the Dogma sections from the other deities as they are all also "too long to be directly quoted". Would we have to delete all the pages then rebuild them minus the section, or do you believe it to be a small enoguh infraction to simply be deleted? Johnnyriot999 01:14, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I think that as long as only the dogma section is to blame, and the rest of the article is not a direct reproduction of the source, it'll be fine to remove just the dogma section and leave the rest of the article intact. Fw190a8 14:45, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Strife The confusion over the portfolio of Stife between Bane and Cyric started with the 3e FRCS which did falsely list Strife among Bane's portfolios and not among Cyrics. While this error was corrected with the FRCS Errata (page 3) the error made it partly into Faiths&Pantheons (which contains the error at pages 14 and 20 but also got it right at page 223). About the issue with F&P the following has been posted by Sean K. Reynolds at the WotC message boards at May 11, 2002 10:55 AM: I think I figured it out. Here's the sequence.The designer for Bane must have used the pre-errata version (understandable, as the errata didn't come out until after this book was designed). ... So no, Bane does not have strife as part of his portfolio, Cyric does. Good Article Status ; Correct: yes ; Referenced: no (some are missing) ; Formatted: yes ; Clean: yes ; Nearly complete: yes ; Policy-adherent/Demonstrative: no (needs date context in some places) Publication history Does anyone object to me removing this section or condensing it greatly? I want to prep finalize this article for good status and that section seems really out of place and clunky. Ruf (talk) 16:50, October 24, 2018 (UTC) : Fine by me. I've never been a fan of such exhaustive publication history sections. ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:55, October 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I have copied the entire section here, so you can turn it into Further Reading or whatever floats your boat. —Moviesign (talk) 21:21, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Publication History Ed Greenwood created Bane for his home Dungeons & Dragons game for the Forgotten Realms, conceiving of him as "the big baddie", with powers "roughly equivalent to" the Babylonian deity Druaga. ;AD&D 1st edition (1977–1988): :Bane first appeared within Dungeons & Dragons as one of the deities featured in Ed Greenwood's article "Down-to-earth Divinity" in Dragon #54 (October 1981). Here Bane is introduced as Lord Bane, the Black Lord, god of strife, hatred, and tyranny, a lawful evil greater god from the plane of Acheron. The article notes that he is never seen, "although there are tales of a freezing black-taloned hand and eyes of blazing fire." Bane is described as one of “The Dark Gods” of evil alignment: "Loviatar, Talona, and Malar serve Bane through Bhaal (although Loviatar and Talona are rivals)." Bane is commonly worshipped by lawful evil fighters, magic-users, illusionists, assassins, thieves, monks, and clerics. Bane later officially appeared as one of the major deities for the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Set's "Cyclopedia of the Realms" booklet (1987). ;AD&D 2nd edition (1989–1999): :Bane was destroyed in the novel Tantras (1989), and its accompanying adventure module of the same name. Despite his death, Bane was still described in the hardback Forgotten Realms Adventures (1990), the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (1993) in the "Running the Realms" booklet, and Faiths & Avatars (1996). His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) ;D&D 3.0 edition (2000–2007): :As of 3rd edition Bane returns to life, and becomes one of the major deities of the Forgotten Realms setting again, in Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (2001), and is further detailed in Faiths and Pantheons (2002). ;D&D 4th edition (2008–): Bane appears as one of the deities described in the Dungeon Master's Guide for this edition (2008). Bane's story and role in the default setting are expanded in the 4th edition Manual of the Planes and the Dragon article Deities and Demigods: Bane in Dragon #372. A Forgotten Realms-specific version of Bane appears in the Forgotten Realms Player's Guide and the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide for this edition. The Realms Bane was acknowledged as being a separate character from the core Bane in the aforementioned Dragon article as is stated in the article. References 5e Symbol Also can anyone upload the 5e symbol? Ruf (talk) 16:50, October 24, 2018 (UTC) :: Done! ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 18:23, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Baldur's Gate: Descent Into Avernus The new hardcover lists Bane, Myrkul, and Bhaal all as demigod mortals walking Faerun - see the Baldur's Gate Gazetteer chapter. Is there a plot element we don't have listed that caused this, or is this out of the blue? 17:58, October 8, 2019 (UTC) :It is pretty much out of the blue. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 07:51, October 9, 2019 (UTC)